Maxwell
by NoahBluze
Summary: Warning: Heero bastardizing, Relena bashing, stupidity, semidarkness, and lots of cussing is possible. Read at your own risk! Read prologue. It is the current summary to what is going on. I do plan to finish this one!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Maybe, if he had moved faster, he wouldn't have been sitting in front of this desk, in front of the principle, in between his foster parents, with nothing but a fake, cheerful grin on his face. It was the first time he had been 'caught trying to leave school campus,' which was something he and his so-called 'friend' Thomas White did most often. But, the boy sitting in his 'death-chair' vowed he would get his revenge on the lying blond brat for turning him in. Oh, he would definitely get his revenge, even if he had to break out in the middle of the night and-

"He's going back to the orphanage, that's what!" his foster father's roar of anger broke him from his evil mind. What had he just said? No. Not the orphanage. He couldn't go back there. Not with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. No. Never. He couldn't bear to see the disappointed looks on their faces if he walked back in after the sixth family this year. Yes, sixth family. He never stayed in one house for more than four weeks, maybe five, but he had hoped to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Carrigan for longer than two weeks. Then again, it was all his fault for going out of the school when he was supposed to be in class. He wanted to stay with this family, but it was his fault this time and there was no stopping it.

"Darling, don't be too harsh on the boy," his foster mother said soothingly. "It was only once and he wont do it again, will you, Duo?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but Mr. Carrigan got to his voice first, "No! He has no discipline and he will more than likely do it again! I knew we should have gotten a younger child, but _no_, you-" he pointed accusingly at his wife, "-just had to get him!" his glare turned deadly as he shifted to face the young fourteen year old boy beside him. "You are packing your things as soon as we get back and I will dra-" before anything else could be said, the black clad figure in the chair had shot up and ran through the oak door, head down and braid snapping behind him.

**

* * *

Chapter one is on its way!**

**R&R Prologue, please!**

**P.s.: Gomen! I'm sorry it is so short, but it is the best I could do to get the idea out of my head. -sigh- But do not worry! -huggles Duo plush-doll- Bluze is at work! **

**Duo: Heh. I am guessing I get abit more suffering in here?**

**Right-o, Duo! Along with some Heero bastardizing and a lot of Relena bashing!**

**Duo: ... Yay.**


	2. Los Angeles and Howard's Mechanics

He was running again, knowing nothing and yet, strangely, everything about where he was going. It was a place called Los Angeles, California and he was going to get there no matter what he had to do. It was the last place that, after two years, social services would look. They probably thought he was dead, but then again, they were smarter than they looked. They had found him in Boston, had they not?

At sixteen, Duo Maxwell was smart, athletic, friendly, and all around cheerful on the outside. Unless you got to know him, you wouldn't be able to see through his mask and get to the silent pain and fierce hate of the world that tainted his golden heart. His motto was truth in all words, being 'I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie.' He kept to it, running and hiding where ever he could, but never letting anything less than the truth escape his lips unless truly needed. Although he was a boy, his hair was long, reaching to his knees and braided, making it easy for someone to mistake him for a girl, as most did. He was skinny and short, which also got people thinking he was a girl. But his attitude was nothing close to feminine, as he was quick-tempered, something Father Maxwell had told him he got from his mother. Out of everything, including his hair and always black-clothed figure, his most distinguishing features were his bright, shining violet eyes, but no one ever saw them because he wore colored contacts, turning his eyes a crystalline blue. He had never liked his eyes though, as Father Maxwell told him he got them from his father.

Over the two years he had been running, Duo had fixed his features to his liking. He only went as far as one tattoo, a red Chinese dragon encircling his right wrist, but, to some, he went a bit over board on his piercings. He had his tongue pierced and his ears, literally, loaded down; on his right ear was a silver dangle ending with a golden crescent moon, three small, silver hoops, two sapphire studs, one silver stud, and a golden cuff. On his left, it was similar, except the dangle, cuff, and hoops, which were replaced by silver and sapphire studs. To people living in where he had in America and other places, that was over board.

But, now, he was going LA, and, as he moved through the crowds of people on the sidewalk to get to Howard's Mechanics in Dallas, Texas with his packed duffel over his shoulder, it was all Duo could think about. Howard would be disappointed, yes, but that did not matter at this point in time, getting out of town did. After five minutes, he could hear Hilde's screams for the idiots in the junk yard to get to work on the cars that just came in. He gave her a quick hello in passing before storming into one of the garages, where he knew Howard, his friend for the past two months, would be.

"We need to talk, man," Duo said, his voice cheery as it could be made, yet it failed and sounded more serious than he had intended.

Howard turned, looking the shorter male in the eyes. Compared to the 5'1", 98lb Duo Maxwell, Howard was a giant. Towering the boy at 6'2", Howard had black hair, green eyes, and a fantastically muscled body. "Yeah, what is it, Kid?" before Duo could open his mouth again, he continued. "If you're leaving for LA already, then I'll go ahead and call my buddy who lives there," he smirked at the braided teens shocked and confused look. "I can hear ya through the door ya know, when you're talkin' on the phone. Its not as thick as ya think it is, Kid."

Duo smiled smiled softly, thankful for the older mans help, "Yeah, go ahead and call your buddy," he gave a half-hearted chuckle, shaking his head. "Its not polite to eavesdrop, ya know that, man?"

"Yeah, yeah, like you don't do it," he heard the mechanic mutter as he walked off to his office. Fifteen minutes later, he was back, a white envelope in his hand. "Money for the trip," Howard explained as he gave it to him. "Keep any that's left over, I won't be needin' any time soon."

Duo gave a quick nod, stuffing it into his pockets, saying, "Tell me about your buddy."

Coughing slightly, the elder mechanic began, "His name is Milliardo Peacecraft and he owns a club called Epyon. You'll be working there until you move again and-" there was an evil tint in his eyes, "-and you will be going to Eagle Rock High School. Public," a devilish grin formed and it only widened at the look of utter distaste in Duo's blue eyes. "I am dead, I know. But you better get going or you will miss your plane."

Still looking as if he wanted to strangle Howard, Duo nodded his thanks and ran from the shop, leaving it up to the old mechanic to tell Hilde. At this realization, Howard slapped himself on the forehead. Duo always knew how to get back at him for things, and telling Hilde he wouldn't be coming back was one of them. "Brat..."

-

Ooh. I wonder what will happen next!

Duo: Yay... -mumble-

Trowa: When do I show up? hm/x/.x

Next chapter, I promise! Lots and lots of you, Q, D-chan, and Hee-chan! And maybe some Catherine. -evil grin-

Trowa: How... lovely, as you would put it. /O/.O

**R&R!**


	3. First Night and a Warning

**EDITED. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION OF THE PREVIOUS CH3! (It was three in the friggin' morning, okay!)

* * *

**

The halls of Eagle Rock were empty, minus a few forgotten pieces of paper and a boy with somewhat strange, dark brown hair. It was long, long enough to reach his lower shoulder blades, but instead it seemed to be permanently flipped over to cover his right eye, which most suspected was as emerald as the left. He was dressed in extremely tight faded blue jeans and a dark navy turtle neck sweater that was perfect for that time of year, September. The only hint of jewelry on him was a small, diamond stud on his right ear.

The door beside him opened and out stepped a short blond boy. His hair was cut to his ears, still long enough to fall into his bright, near-indigo, blue eyes. Standing next to the uni-banged teen, the boy seemed small in his light blue jeans, white tee-shirt, and blue jeans jacket.

Giving each other a soft smile, they headed down the hall, the blond pausing only to look at the clock on the wall. "Mr. Kushrenada took long enough, didn't he? Its almost five o'clock."

The taller laughed softly, "Yes, he did take a lot longer than he said he would," he placed a hand lightly on his friends head. "Well, Quatre, what did he need?" his voice was pleasant and calming and his movements quick as he pulled the boy closer, wrapping a slender arm around his waist.

"He wants me to take a new student around tomorrow," Quatre snuggled closer to the taller, his own arms going around his waist, grabbing his other hand. "The students name is Duo Maxwell, he moved here from Dallas, Texas to live with Zechs," a heavy frown placed itself on his lips.

"Zechs?" his boyfriend seemed somewhat confused. "Why Zechs? Doesn't he own The Epyon?"

The blond sighed, "He does, Trowa, and Kushrenada said that Zechs was a friend of the new students former boss. The boss set him up with a job at The Epyon, too," he sighed again, "He's sixteen and working at a club in down town L.A. There is definitely more to this than I got out of Kushrenada, besides where his apartment is."

"Quatre," Trowa gave him a warning look.

"Monday, Wufei will come with us."

"Alright."

* * *

Everyone stared. He could feel their eyes on him as he walked towards a recently occupied table. A false smile was plastered to his face for the sake of the late-night Epyon customers. It was his second table of the night and he was already getting extremely pissed by the constant cat-calls from the other customers. He hoped this table was better than the last.

The glass-top table and red couch circling it were occupied by two blond girls and one brunette male- an extremely good looking brunette male, at that.

"Welcome to the Epyon, my name is Duo and I will be your server for the evening- er..." the braided teen looked at the watch on his wrist, eyes widening at the blinking announcement of 11:27 P.M. "Excuse me, server for the _night_... Time really does fly when you're having fun," he returned his gaze to the three people, smiling falsely still. "What would you like to drink?"

"He's polite, isn't he, Heero?" the blond on his right smiled darkly.

The brunette frowned at her and tilted his head, "Relena..." He warned quickly, eyes dark and steely blue. And Duo Maxwell's troubles only escalated further that night.

* * *

Duo sighed as he slipped through the Epyon's doors and locking them, "Man, it has been a _very_ long night..."

"It's only one," Noin muttered, giving the teen a pat on the head. "But you should still get home. You do have school seven hours, no?" Duo shrugged and his co-worker changed the subject quickly. "Did you have any problems tonight?"

"One table with two blonds and a dude with brown hair. He had weird blue eyes."

Noin gave a disgusted face, "Those three are real trouble, Duo. Especially the boy, Heero Yuy. He's the leader of a gang called the Lightning Band. They may be hackers, but they're stronger than they look," she paused, sighing. "The girls are Relena and Dorothy. Relena, sad as it is, is Zechs' little sister and Dorothy's 'boss.' Both of them hang around the Lightning Band and usually have 'body guards' from the group at their heels at all times; so watch what you say to them," with that, she waved her goodbye to the boy and walked in the direction of her apartment.

"Trouble, eh?" he chuckled. "Shinigami always finds trouble when unneeded," sighing heavily, he walked in the opposite direction Noin went.

The street was dark; no lamps to light the way because the kids living on the streets around the area had knocked them out. It reminded Duo that this was the bad end of LA and not the rich suburbs that he was so used to being around.

At the moment, he was walking by a dark alley, something he did not like one bit. He shivered, thinking about what could be lurking there and not noticing the Prussian eyes that followed him as he continued on his way.

* * *

Duo was in his normal attire of all black, minus the bright yellow rubber ducky(1) on the front of his hoodie, the many silver arrangements on his body, and his golden cross, which he, along with his keys and book bag, nearly forgot in his rush to leave. He considered getting something to eat from the basket on the counter, but decided against it and went ahead out the door and down to the sidewalk.

His school was, to say the least, gigantic. It was nothing like what Zechs had explained it as ("Simple enough for a high school. Small, yet roomy"). Oh, it was a HUGE understatement.

"I hope I can find the office without any trouble," Duo muttered as he stepped through the open front doors, the tardy bell ringing above him.

* * *

Its edited, good... I added stuff I was going to put in CH4, so its quite a bit longer.

1- Duo just seems like a rubber ducky dude.

(Duo: I do not!

Yes you do! Now shut up and get back in the suitcase!)

I have some good, yet bad news. I will be missing for about a week and will not be able to get online at that time. So, until then, here's a bit of info: The Irish rock (No offense!).

P.S.: From that info, it should be pretty easy to figure out where I am going.


	4. Paint and Paw Prints

Oh my gosh! I'm not dead... yet. I apologize for my absence. Family issues, graduation (on to the next grade with straight C's!), and much, much more (I have a new baby cousin! FWEE!).

Duo: Yay...

Ireland was great, too. ) Just remember, last chapter was fixed so no worries.

Trowa: Sigh... /-/.- I wonder what will happen today...

You never know.

Disclaimer made, though I'll say it again: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING, MOST OF THE LOCATIONS, OR EAGLE ROCK HIGH. The Epyon is MINE.

So... On with the story!

* * *

Heero Yuy sat in the second row to the back of his first period, watching the other students gather themselves for the first class of the day like he always did. He would have been more concerned about the day if a familiar person had not stepped through the oak door: His waiter and the boy he had followed home the night before. 

But why had he followed him home? The teen had simply had a sinking feeling that he should need to know. Now the boy was standing by the teacher, who had ushered down Quatre Winner, the rich boy with twenty some sisters. The teacher chatted with the two students and , apparently, Quatre would be showing Duo around the school for the rest of the day. Smirking slightly, Heero looked across the room at Trowa Barton, Quatre's know boyfriend, to judge his reaction. Blank as always. Knowing Mr. Kushrenada, both of them probably had already known about the new student.

The Chinese boy by the name of Chang Wufei took his seat beside Heero, his eyes placed, unmoving, on the new boy, "Well, Yuy, what do you think of him?"

"He seems a bit... odd," he turned his attention to the three at the front of the room again.

"He doesn't look much like a he; more like a she," Relena muttered to Dorothy behind them. Dorothy snickered, agreeing quietly.

The two blonds scooted their desks up enough to be heard by the two, Dorothy speaking up first, "So how did he- er... _it_... get a job at the Epyon?"

_Snob..._ Heero rolled his eyes. "Why not ask him yourself?"

The teacher clapped her hands, drawing attention to her and the student. Heero assumed Quatre had returned to his seat and looked over to see he had. "Class, we have a new student who just moved here from Dallas, Texas. His name is Duo Maxwell," Mrs. Kelne smiled softly and muttered something to the braided teen. He nodded and made his way to the empty seat directed to. Heero heard Relena growl softly as she realized the empty seat was the one in front of her and beside him.

- -

Duo looked up into dark blue eyes- the eyes of the person Noin had warned him of just last night. _Lovely..._ he pulled his book bag off of his shoulder and dropped it to the floor beside his desk. Behind him were the two blonds that had been with Heero Yuy last night, Relena Peacecraft and Dorothy Catalonia, if he remembered correctly. It would be a _long_ day if he had every class with them, he just knew it.

- -

"So, Duo, why did you leave Dallas?" Quatre asked during lunch. The blond just wouldn't let up on the questions and Trowa wouldn't say anything! Duo simply sighed, confused by the two.

He answered the pestering heir anyway, "I just wanted to get out. Nothing much there for me."

Quatre nodded, smiling softly as he picked at his lunch, "I'm sure you have a lot of unpacking left to do. Is there anything we can help you with?"

A grin formed on Duo face and the blond teen realized his grave mistake.

- -

The gigantic River Line Apartment complex was owned by Milliardo Peacecraft, but why had Duo had the impulse to pick the largest place to stay? Trowa stared around the large apartment. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a laundry room, a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room. It made no sense for one person to have so much space and so little stuff. The lanky teen heard a slightly annoyed grunt from behind him and turned around to look at Wufei.

An unseen door opened somewhere and two- no three- dogs of massive proportions charged at them. The cat Trowa had thought a statue hissed and ran off to hide at the sight of the dogs.

"Bromine! Alex! Zero!" they heard Duo yelp from somewhere in the back. The three dogs backed down and looked to the hall way where Duo had just appeared , wearing a paint covered white t-shirt and black shorts. He grinned happily at the three and walked forward to the dogs. "Sorry about that guys. They're just big puppies. They were my friend Hilde's back in Dallas but she sent them with me. It too me awhile to get Zechs to let them stay. The cats mine, though. Her name's Shi," he must have realized he was rambling because he laughed softly and shook his head. "Open the door back up, I'd rather not suffocate from the paint smell. The dogs won't run off or anything, they're too protective, same with Shi. So, kick off your shoes throw your jackets where ever and come on back. I just hope you don't mind painting and putting things together!"

- -

"Trowa, why are you covered in paint?" Catherine gasped at the sight of her half brother. "And is that a _paw print_?"

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Quatre, Wufei, and I helped a new boy from school with painting his apartment. He has a few animals and they got a little... excited." He didn't say anything else but simply walked off to his room to change.

"A new friend, then?" she yelled after him.

"I suppose so."

"Why don't you ask him over for dinner, I'm sure everyone would love to meet him."

Trowa didn't respond, but silently vowed the Catherine would never get a chance to meet Duo. It would be the end of the world if she did.

* * *

Trowa: uh... /O/.o 

Oh, hush!

**R&R!**


End file.
